meet the possums
by bluebubbleschica
Summary: Ellie does some thinking about her past and decides its time to visit her family and her friends some Ellie/Manny moments rated t to be safe hope you enjoy! Read and review! spoilers inside for the new movie ice age 3.
1. Chapter 1

(disclaimer: i do not own ice age or any of its characters. it is property of blue sky studios. i do however own this story and my own character, Sandy)

{author's note: my first fanfic so please be nice. i'm open to suggestions and requests. comments and corrections are more than welcome. PLEASE review and tell what you thought. No without further adue, i present to you, my fine reader, chapter one of my first fanfic. Enjoy!}

I had been thinking alot lately. I have had alot on my mind, with the new baby and all. Actually it was mostly concerning my new

daughter, Peaches. That, and how I almost lost her and my own life for that matter. It all started when Sid found out I was to have a baby soon. It made him think how he wanted a child too and took some dinosaur eggs. Well, the babies biological mother was worried sick and came to our wolrd in a frantic search for her young. When she had found her babies she immediatley took thenm with her but in her haste took Sid along with her children. Since Sid is part of our family, we went on a journey of our own to find him. Along the way we met an isane weasel, who served as our guide. He seemed quite nice actually,and my brothers did idolise him. Heck, he had even earned Deigo's respect. But the one terrifying moment was near the end, when for a spilt second I thought I would lose her. While my brothers, Crash and Eddie, and the insane weasel were off saving Sid, I was in labor.( and surrounded by raptors!) if it wasn't for Diego and my husband Manny, we would both be gone.

I shuddered at the thought. I turned to see my daughter sleeping in the cradle Manny had built for her. She looked so precious in her sleep, as if oblivious to everything around her ( well, she was seen as she was alseep). Seeing the smiling, sleeping girl made the whole journey way more than worth it. I smiled myself thinking about how great it was to be a mother and how what a great family we have-

"Ellie?"

I turned, only to see my husband, Manny, gazing affectionately at me with his deep brown eyes. His face had a look of concern on it.

"Is something wrong?" he asked me.

"No just thinking." I answered.

" What about?"

"Oh its just that..." my vioce began to trail off. I inhaled and began again. " I was just thinking about the day Sid ran off with those baby dinosaurs"

He now looked at me with a face of confusion, but it quickly changed to understanding.

" The day we got our little girl. I was so afraid those stupid dinosaurs would hurt you...or Peahes..." he said in a hushed vioce.

"Manny...look, we are both here, safe and sound thanks to you and Diego. That day also reminded me how great our family is."

He sighed. " You're right, Ellie."

" Aren't I always?" I said with a wink. Then I leaned over and kissed him. " G'night Manny."

"Night Ellie. Good night Peaches. Daddy loves you, so, so much. Sleep tight, Peaches."

I rolled my eyes. I hated it when he talked in a third person like that, but hey, at least he's a good father. As he walked out of the room I returned to my thoughts.

I glanced at my daughter who was sound asleep. I wanted her to have the best of everything, the love and support I never had as a child. That is until the possum family took me in. Momma possum was very supportive and loving and was so kind to take me in. I had some friends in the tree where we all lived. My very best friend was a female possum named Sandy. She loved to sing and dance and was a actually pretty good at it. We used to have the most fun together. Whenever I was sad(usually about not fitting in with the other possum kids) Sandy would come over and she would cheer me up by singng a song she made up or just talking to me. Yeah...I had good times in that tree with all those possums. It then occured to me how my family was doing now? and what had become of Sandy? I recalled the day I left the tree. It was after dinner and I asked to speak to Momma possum alone.

_*Flashback*_

_Momma possum looked at me, her deep blue eyes full of concern. I had been feeling like an outcast for so long, this time even Sandy or my brothers couldn't cheer me up...this had to be done...right?_

_"What is it, Ellie?"she asked_

_"Mom, I wanted to tell you that...that I think its time I go out on my own." I barely managed to say, for I was stuttering too much. _

_She looked at me with those deep blue eyes as she sat in silence for a moment or two. She blinked, trying to take it all in. _

_Being young I hadn't understood why she did that,now I do. I dread the day my little Peaches may want to start her own herd, or go off on her own. Finally she took a deep breath and spoke._

_"Ellie...are you sure?"_

_I gulped. " Yes, mom...I am."_

_"Oh.."her vioce trailed off. She coughed. _

_"Ellie...why would you want to leave us? Usually possums stay in groups-" she stopped herself._

_"Mom, I just don't think I belong here anymore...I love you and all you have done for me, you're a very good mother...but.." my vioce became hushed " I just don't belong...I just don't..."_

_"Ellie. I understand. I just hope you find what you're looking for. I love you Ellie. You're my baby girl and always will be."_

_Just then Eddie popped around the corner. He had obviously heard the conversation._

_"What do you understand mom? What is Ellie looking for? Where is she going?"Eddie asked innocently _

_"Yeah mom,where?" Crash chimed in_

_She said just smiled at her hyper twin sons. Then she turned to me, with eyes on the brink of tears. Her face was a twist of sadness and pride. She smiled and left the room. _

_"Ellie why was mom cryin-"_

_"Whats going on?!?!" interrupted a demanding Crash_

_"Boys, Iam leaving the tree. I don't belong here anymore...but remember this..I'm your big sister and I will always love you." i said with a smile plastered on my face hoping I was doing the right thing._

_Crash,surprising, seemed to understand and turned away from me to exit the room._

_"No."_

_What?_

_I turned to see my younger brother,Eddie, standing there with his arms crossed and a detirmined look upon his face._

_"No, I am going with you."_

_Hearing this, Crash turned around rushed to the side of his brother. With hopeful eyes and a detirmined look on his face he crossed his arms and said "Me too."_

_Rolling my eyes I told them gently how mom would need them here. But they insisted that I would need protected from hawks and such on my journey. So after telling mom ( and possibly breaking her heart) I took my brothers with me...and never went back _

_*end flashback*_

Perhaps its time for a visit?


	2. Chapter 2

(disclaimer: i do not own ice age it is property of blue sky studios. i own Sandy, who is my own creation.)

{author's note: thanx 4 your review kind funkywatermelon! Here is chapter 2! hope you like it! please review!}

I woke up in Peaches' room. I must have fallen asleep while thinking. I was certain this is the right time to see my adoptive

possum faimly again. I would have to consult our "herd" to see what they thought about going to visit Peaches' grandparents.

I'm sure Peaches would be thrilled to go, she loves to see new things and new people. The main reason for this visit was for

her to see her grandmother. Well I guess I had better to talk to my brothers first before anyone else. Crash had always been

really close to mom and he misses her alot but tries to hide his feelings (and does a bad job at it).

Peaches was still asleep so I told Sid to watch her incase she woke up. He agreed. He loves to babysit Peaches and is

actually really good at it, though he can tend to be a bit clumsy. Okay, alot clumsy. So leaving Sid with my child, I walked

around the village trying to find Crash and Eddie. As I walked, I took in our village. It was small yet comforting and warm. I

knew practially everyone even though I had only lived with my new herd a short time. I came across a group of small children

playing on a frozen pond. They were laughing and chasing each other around and it reminded me of when I was young and

living with the possums and all the games we used to play. I smiled at the memory, and smiled even wider when I thought of

Peaches playing around the tree I had grown up in. Speaking of trees, I think I just heard a rustle in the pine tree above me.

I looked up, only to see my brothers. The smiled when they saw me but when they saw that I only gave a weak grin in return.

They surried down the tree,realizing I had something important to say.

"What is it Ellie?" asked Eddie, his eyes full of concern.

"Um, guys...I have something important to discuss but I thought that I would bring it up with you first."

"What is it then?" Crash said in a somewhat demanding tone but his voice still slightly anixous.

"Well I was wondering what you guys would say if all of us went to see mom and everone back at the tree."

Eddie looked somewhat uncomfortable for a moment. Then he began to chew his lip,(a habit he had since he was very young,

he does it when he is deep in thought) while Crash kicked a pinecone around. Finally Eddie spoke.

"Yeah, I'd like to go."

Crash then spoke.

"I dont know, I mean we havent been there in so long I...I don't know..." he said still kicking that pinecone around and

sketching in the dirt with his paw. He then took a deep breath and with a wild look in his eye,said "You know what? Lets do

it!"

I smiled warmly at my brothers. They smiled back and with no words at all exchanged, we had said everything we needed

to say with just a smile. I loved having such a close realationship with my brothers.

I walked back to the cave, and thanked Sid for babysitting. He sid it was no trouble and loved watching her. He turned to

leave, but I told him to wait. He turned to face me and I asked him to tell everyone that a 'family meeting' would be held

tonight. He nodded and turned to make his exit once more.

"Why?" a small overly exicited vioce asked me

"Why mommy? Why are we having a family meeting?" the vioce asked once more

The vioce had belonged to Peaches. I'm not sure if I should tell her yet, incase we didnt go see her grandparents. If that

happened and I told her we were going she would just be upset. Come on, think, Ellie! Think!!!

"Um..Just to make a decision on something, honey." I replied with a smile.

"Why?"

Oh great. What do I say now? Hmmmmm.....

" Because this decision involves the whole family." I said, still smiling.

She looked at me a moment, then smiled and said "Okay mommy."

Finally the time had come for the family meeting. After bringing up the subject, everyone seemed to think it was a great idea.

Manny agreed it would be good for Peaches to see her grandmother. Diego liked teh idea of another journey with his herd and

Sid thought it would be nice to see where I grew up and he also wanted to meet my mother as well. Peaches especially liked

the idea of going on an adventure and meeting new people. we had talke d a bit about when we should leave and everyone

saw no prblem in leaving first thing in the morning. Atfer the meeting I put Peaches to bed, and went outside go for a walk in

the crisp night air. It was a nice,clear night and all the stars were shining brighter tahn ever, or so it seemed.

" Beautiful" I breathed

" Yeah, you are."

" Hi, Manny." I said not even turning around.

He walked up next to me.

" So what are you doing out here?" asked my husband

"Thinking"

"You seem to be doing alot of that lately. What are you thinking about tonight?"

"Just about how excited I am to go home agian, and ot see mom and my old freinds."

"Yeah I kinda am too. I get to see where you came from and grew up. But I think you should get some sleep now so you can

be rested to go tomorrow morning." he told me

"You're right."

"Aren't I always?" he asked minicking me

I laughed and went back inside the cave to get some sleep


End file.
